


Celebrity Crush - Photographer

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boss Erica, But who doesn't?, Celebrity Crush, Erica tries to be nice, Famous Derek Hale, First Meetings, M/M, Model Derek Hale, Photographer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles loves Chinese food, part of Stiles' Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: “Who am I working with today?” Stiles askedErica gives him an evil smile “Derek Hale”“Okay co......Derek Hale?”She nods “Yep”Stiles chokes on his words, Derek Hale was famous. Stiles has worked with famous people before, but not Derek Hale, his biggest celebrity crush.-Stiles gets to photograph his celebrity crush. It would be great if he could keep his hormones under control.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles' Jobs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 401





	Celebrity Crush - Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> Woo 2/2
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles sipped his overpriced coffee, grabbed his bag and exited the jeep. He used the bag to protect himself from the rain as he ran to the entrance, there wasn’t anything important in his bag anyway. He made sure to take special care, not to drop his cup, he paid a lot for it (for just a coffee) so no way in hell is he dropping it because of a little rain.

“LATE AGAIN STILINSKI” Erica called out, teasingly, looking like a million bucks in her designer suit.

Stiles quickly looked at his watch “ACTUALLY I’M 1 MINUTE EARLY, REYES”

Erica appeared in front of him with a towel “How many times Stiles, the shoot starts at 10, meaning you have to be here _before_ that to get ready” she scolded, absolutely no heat behind her words.

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to”

Erica rolled her eyes at his antics and shoved him over to the set. He quickly became familiar with the camera he’s working with today. The studio uses the same cameras for every shoot, they may all be the same but to Stiles, each one feels different.

“Who am I working with today?” Stiles asked

Erica gives him an evil smile “Derek Hale”

“Okay co......Derek Hale?”

She nods “Yep”

Stiles chokes on his words, Derek Hale was famous. Stiles has worked with famous people before, but not Derek Hale, his biggest celebrity crush.

“And you couldn’t have told me this before! I could have you know ...prepared!”

Erica laughs at his pain, like the gorgeous, evil woman she is “the contract was only signed this morning, apparently his manager was dragging his feet and demanded more money at the last minute”

Stiles fidgeted for a few minutes, trying to make himself more presentable “Do I look okay?”

“You look like a drowned rat” she exclaims “In a hot, ‘shirt sticking to your hot bod’ sort of way though”

“I don’t know whether to thank you for the compliment or be offended”

“It was a compliment sweetie” she smiled

“Do I have time to change?”

“Nope, you’re dry enough and Derek will be ready in a minute” she walked away, only stopping to say “Come see me in my office when you’re done”

Stiles curses and carries on setting up, it’s mostly done apart from a few tweaks. He was so engrossed in his task that he barely noticed _him_ walk onto the set.

“Where do you want me?” A deep voice surprised Stiles out of his trance.

Stiles looked up at Derek Hale wearing underwear and _nothing_ else. His chiseled abs, sharp jaw covered with stubble that Stiles would love to feel all over his body. Oh my god, those thighs, Stiles whimpered, the fabric of the underwear straining over his thighs was almost orgasmic. Derek’s eyes were on him (of course they were, he had asked Stiles a question, focus Stiles!), he’s even hotter in person, he had to take a moment to compose himself before answering.

“Uh m… whatever feels comfortable, to start” he stutters. He began his work and tries really hard to act professional and fails, badly.

It was the longest 2 and a half hours of his life.

All the other times he’d imagined Derek Hale in his underwear, it did not include him awkwardly giving Derek directions, while trying to think of _anything_ else (No boners at work damn it!). Some of his fantasies did include a camera though (Wink wink).

“Great, I think we’re done” he sputtered, he doesn’t know if he’s gutted that their time together is over or relieved that he can finally stop trying to picture Scott naked to keep from completely embarrassing himself.

Derek nodded with a hard glare and walked away (Yes Stiles watched, he’s only human!)

Stiles let the other workers take over managing the photos from today’s shoot and made his way to Erica’s office.

He knocked before opening the door and saw Erica concentrating on her laptop screen.

“Hey, I’m done”

She looked up at him and screeched excitingly “So? What happened?!”

“What do you mean what happened? You know what happened, business as usual”

She glared “You know what I mean! How was working with the great Derek Hale?”

Stiles thought for a moment “Frustrating”

Erica motions at him to go on.

Stiles sighs “He’s just so pretty AND he cracked a few jokes! He’s got the looks and the sense of humour”

“I’m not seeing the problem”

“For God’s sake Erica, I had to picture Scott naked just to keep from embarrassing myself. I had to think about my dad and Melissa having sex, it was torture!”

Erica bursts out laughing, hitting her desk as if it’s the funniest thing in the world. Stiles thinks she would be rolling on the floor in a minute or two.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry, it was meant to be a good thing, helping you meet and work with your celebrity crush”

“I get it Erica, it was a lovely thought”

“Lunch? On me for ‘torturing’ you”

Stiles nodded “Sure”

Erica gathered the papers on her desk and straightened them out “Give me 5 minutes and then we’ll go, I’m in the mood for Chinese”

Stiles smiled, he loves Chinese, Erica _knows_ he loves Chinese.

He went to pick up his bag and headed towards the studio door to wait for her when he bumped into what felt like a brick wall. It _was not_ a wall. It was Derek Hale. Fully clothed Derek Hale.

“Sorry” they both said simultaneously.

Derek went to walk away before changing his mind “What did I do to you?” He asked in his deep, rich voice.

“Huh?”

Derek glared “You obviously hate me, you hardly said a word to me, and barely acknowledged me and that’s really hard to do when you photograph someone, so I want to know what I did to make you hate me so much”.

“What?” Stiles shakes his head “No…. I’m sorry…I don’t hate you at all!” He exclaimed “I really like you and I was trying really hard not to get a boner, which is almost impossible with all of your…” Stiles motioned to Derek’s body.

Stiles freezes

Did he seriously just say that?

Oh my god!

“God I’m sorry I didn’t mean to …” he stuttered.

A smirk appears on Derek’s face “What I looked like? You were soaking wet and wearing a white t-shirt, it was sticking to you in all the right places, and then you looked at me with those wide, brown eyes, I didn’t know someone could be so adorable and so sexy at the same time”

Stiles blinked.

This isn’t a dream is it?

Derek’s grin widens “No, this isn’t a dream”

He said that out loud didn’t he.

“Yes, you did” Derek laughed “And that too”

Stiles can feel his face burn red with embarrassment

“Do you want to go and get some lunch? I know of a great Chinese place around the corner” Derek asks, hopefully.

Stiles smiles, but then remembers Erica, he shakes his head in disappointment “I’m…”

“…FREE” Erica shouts, both guys jump at her sudden appearance “He’s totally free, loves Chinese food and would love to go with you” she answers for Stiles.

She kisses Stiles’s cheek and whispered “I want EVERY detail later” she winks.

She shakes Derek’s hand “Can’t wait to work with you again, Derek” and heads straight for her car.

Derek looks at Stiles with a delicious smile “Chinese?”

Stiles smirks “Chinese”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it and maybe a comment to say hi.


End file.
